


Young and Beautiful

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [44]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dick Grayson is a force to be contended with, Gen, Multiple Robins, Puppy Love, Short, Spring Cleaning, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Damian finds out Dick has been de-aged and wants to retake his place as Robin, and Damian has no intention of letting anyone steal his birthright no matter what Dick or his father have to say about it.This attitude does not last long in face of the force that is known as Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Story Requests [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373494
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Young and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _Omg, you’re great. Love that you take prompts! What if Dick got de-aged to 14-15 or so (so younger than Tim and jay but older than dami) and didn’t have his memories... he would still want to go out as Bruce’s Robin, even though that’s not his anymore, but he’s like, who the heck are these “brothers” and why do they all think they’re robins, too?! How would those relationships unfold and end up?_
> 
> I think that happened in canon back when Tim was Robin (although that was more time travel... I think?). But it’d be pretty interesting to throw Damian into the mix, especially because of the heavy amount of influence adult Dick has in Damian’s life.

This was… an unacceptable turn of events.

That was the clearest thought Damian had- other than pure outrage- when he first heard that Dick had been deaged and wanted to reclaim the Robin mantel. Dick may have created Robin, but is was Damian’s now by right. Not only was he Bruce’s blood son, Dick had been the one to give him the Robin title. 

So Damian made a beeline back to the Manor to set Dick straight. Bruce had not been able tell Grayson no the first time he decided to place about in that scandalous and impractical costume and Damian had no faith in his ability to do so now. 

That meant it was up to Damian, as usual. 

“Grayson!” Damian called as he stalked into the cave. His plans to start chewing the other out died on his lips as he caught sight of Dick swinging from a trapeze Damian hadn’t even known existed so high above everything else in the cave. The boy flipped and hooted as he soared through the air and just barely made the next platform before immediately diving off again for the bar. 

There was no net.

The Grayson he knew was very flexible and still had a bit of an acrobatic flair to his fighting style. This Dick… was the most beautiful thing Damian had ever seen. He flew like he was born to it, every turn and flip more impossible than the last. These were not movements that had been honed and stripped down to their most basic fighting utility. No, this was a dance in the air... one that Damian had never seen before. 

Dick had evidently heard him call before though because he finished his routine and dismounted perfectly, landing lightly in front of Damian like it was nothing. 

“Heya,” He grinned, his face still slightly rounded, his eyes impossibly big and bright, “I heard you’re the current Robin these days.”

Damian suddenly understood his father’s dilemma much better. Their lives were entrenched in darkness so much of the time, the light and easy warmth Dick offered simply by existing made Damian feel not unlike a month drawn to a flame. 

“That is correct,” he said recovering himself. 

He was taller than Dick. It was bizarre. 

“Bruce was trying to make me wear a costume like yours, but I can’t move the way I want to in all that armor,” Dick complained. 

“It would be foolish to go out without protection,” Damian said, before adding, “and not all of us are comfortable prancing about like harlot showing off all that skin.” 

“But it’s more fun that way. Besides, I don’t need the protection if they can’t hit me,” Dick winked.

Damian wasn’t quite sure what to say to that so he just tisked in disapproval. 

“I was hoping you could show me,” Dick said with a brilliant smile taking his hand.

“Show you what?” Damian asked, feeling unbelievably flustered. Grayson always had been the only one completely unbothered by Damian’s prickly attitude, always willing to be right in his personal space. This seemed to be even doubly true for younger Dick. The fact that he was now around Damian’s age shouldn’t have made so much of a difference, but it did. 

“You know where Bruce would hide my old costumes, don’t you?”

There was no saying no to Dick Grayson. 

“Of course I do,” Damian scoffed trying to appear unaffected. 

Dick smiled like Damian was the best thing in the world. 

Damian felt his heart speed up and for the first time hoped that it would take the adults a while to change Dick back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my shorter prompt fills to AO3 since they're pretty much impossible to find there. 
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story you see here, you can always send another prompt. Not sure how to do so? Check my [FAQ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
